Hunter and Prey
by NemuiNigen
Summary: Hunter falls in love with prey and then they have to make a very difficult decisions about their futures.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of lips brushed against the back of Rath's neck followed by a brief puff of hot air. The person's mouth was dry, and breath hot. It was almost as though they were purring…or trying to at the very least. Warmth buzzed off of his invader's body as did the scent of soil and vegetation. A lopsided grin began to form on the hunter's. "I knew that was you," he said, cocky. Rath didn't hesitate or force himself away as the other's arms coiled around his hips. Looking back over his shoulder the nomad found the person to be Yarne. "Is this how you're to greet me from now on?"

"Er, I…s-sorry! Did I overstep your boundaries? I di-didn't mean to!" the taguel stepped back, removing himself from Rath and placed one hand behind his head, the other up to his lip to bite down on his nail. "I guess I was just trying to…t-take some initiative? I'll just say hello next time." Yarne's body shivered momentarily. Elibe's winters were harsher than anything he had experienced in any timeline of Ylisse; even with his fur he could still feel the immense drop in temperature around them. Snow, though soft, stung the bottom of his feet, making his toes curl. He was cold, and really just wanted Rath to share warmth.

They had been like this for only a few months, now. After getting caught up in the outrealms, the taguel had crossed paths with the hunter and almost ended up his dinner until he shifted back into his human form. It hadn't been the best first impression for either of them. Even now, every time they showed affection to one another the taguel would hesitate, still learning limits and personal space. Yarne hadn't completely come to terms with what it meant for himself and his race more importantly, but for the moment he was trying to enjoy whatever happiness he and Rath were experiencing together. Until he returned to Ylisse, the sole survivor was happy.

Seeing his chance Rath tackled Yarne down into the snow, pinning the taguel's arms and legs and locked eyes with him. "Yes, you did," he said as sternly as he could, his face masking the enjoyment out of seeing Yarne's worrisome habits. The nomad earned a yelp from the taguel as they plummeted into the earth's frigid embrace. Yet after a moment, like a dam bursting, a smile cracked through Rath's angry façade and he was laughing. He released his captive's limbs and rolled off beside him.

It felt gross as the powder began to melt and sink into Yarne's fur, making him wet. While Rath was on top of him he tried to struggle, only to find the other's grip all too firm and heavy for him to even squirm. Yarne stared back at Rath but wasn't afraid like he used to be. A smirk was wide across his face, in fact. He was used to this and knew the other was just playing with him. In the past they had even gone so far as stage hunts for each other with fake arrows; some light wrestling in the snow was nothing to him, now.

A gentle, whiney whimper escaped his grin before he began to laugh with the hunter. With the opportunity of his own, Yarne rolled over while shifting into his taguel form and piled ontop of Rath with as he began to purr. Snow had already made its way into his fur, causing it to clump up around his backside. Already, he felt slimy and gross. He would have to dry is fur off later, he decided.

Rath grunted as Yarne's weight suddenly near doubled and then sighed, smiling up at the beast's beady red eyes. "I guess we'll need to think of a new game, seeing as you've caught on to this one," he declared. With it being clear that Yarne wasn't about to move, the nomad tossed out his arms and began vigorously moving his limbs about in an attempt to make a snow angel. Feeling like he had made a decent one the nomad wriggle under the beast above him to get comfy. "Laying on top of me won't keep you dry, you know?" he teased. Yarne's beast form was certainly bigger than Rath's entire body, and it showed with half of his body still slumped over in snow around them.

"I know, but I don't have much options, do I?" he teased back as he shifted his own body so that as little of his fur was touching the earth. It didn't help much. "We can just dry off when we get back to the hut after all, right?" Yarne grinned as best he could in his beast form and watched as Rath mindlessly made his snow angel. "You look like you're having fun, for once," he chuckled.

The nomad only chuckled back. "True, you don't have any other options. Can't have your fur getting too wet, now can we?" Rath had learned early in their time together how much Yarne hated water and any variations of it such as ice or snow. It was actually a surprise to him that his comapnion had agreed to enjoy the winter time with him at all.

A nod was given at the tent question. Even in the winter time, a fire wouldn't be that hard to start so long as they had dry wood, and they usually kept a stock pile at all times. He thought for a moment before answering. "I…wouldn't say fun. I just never got to do this as a child, and figured I would see if I liked it." Shrugging he continued the pointless task of the snow angel looking from side to side, inspecting the wing spans.

Yarne blinked as he tilted his head to the side, surprised and confused by Rath's answer. "How come? Does it not snow in the plains where you lived?" It was a logical enough assumption to the taguel seeing as he hadn't spent much time in Elibe. Just a few months ago it was late summer and he had remained beside Rath all through autumn. This was his first winter in a new world.

Rath shook his head before answering "No. The plains I grew up on never got snow. Winter was usually very dry." Hesitating, he slowly shrugged again. "Was winter this calm back in your world? Did you ever get to enjoy snow like this?" Since leaving the plains to service in Lyn's guard, Rath had seen many people playing in the snow, but then again the vast majority of the people seem were children.

The taguel shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Snow was really common in Ylisse. In fact, there is one nation locked in an eternal winter because it's on the mountains, but I never played in it. The snow would always melt and make my pelt all soggy. One time, my friends, Cynthia and Owain tricked me into a snowball fight and I swear I almost died because the pelted me with so many snowballs!" The taguel rested his head on Rath's chest and let out a heavy breath, blowing into the hunter's face. "Maybe the whole point of snow angels is that it's like embracing winter in the face?" he theorized.

"Hmm, almost died? They must have buried you alive, then!" he taunted. Rath had come to accept Yarne's exaggerations without concern. After mulling over Yarne's answer Rath replied with another shrug and light grunt. Moving his hands into the snow he began taking little bits and placing it teasingly over the taguel's snout. "I guess you don't have to actually do it to know if you don't like it…But I have something else I wanted to ask you." The nomad announced speaking slowly as he figured out how he wanted to word his next question.

"Yes?" Yarne cocked his head to the side and shook the snow off his face lightly.

Giving another shrug he shook his head "Never mind, it passed." He said trailing off slowly as to pique Yarne's curiosity. Rath allowed his hands to settle under a tuft of his lover's fur to keep them from freezing solid. By now almost his entire body was soaked with slush, seeping through the cloth of his tunic and reaching his skin. He shuddered.

The taguel pouted for a brief moment but let the issue go. Whatever it was, if it was important he knew Rath would ask him eventually. Yarne sighed and shifted his body and stretched his hind legs. He could see and feel Rath shivering underneath him and took the hint to shift back into his human form. "Should you get out of there soon?" he asked as he stood up, arms holding tightly around his own body. "It's freezing out here. Let's go h-home."

Home. The way Yarne said that gave off a small sense of warmth in Rath's chest. He smiled at the taguel before standing on his own and shaking off any snow still clinging to his body. "Yeah, let's go home…." The nomad gave a whistle to call his horse over to them, and climbed on to his mount. Once Yarne had followed they rode off. A day of play would have to end short thanks to the cold, but that didn't mean they would be parting just yet. Rath had grown used to having Yarne around, always favoring animals more than humans. The taguel was a special exception.

* * *

Fish were roasting on spikes at the fire's edge as an iron pot sat in the middle of the pit, cooking vegetables and broth. A heavenly scent of smoked salmon, potatoes and carrots floated around them. The fit pit cracked and cackled randomly as Rath and Yarne gathered themselves together. The silence between them was calm and welcoming. Their armor and clothes hung on thread over the flames to dry, leaving one naked save for his fur and the other in only his loin cloth. Yarne's hair hung down to his torso with his ears, heavy and wet while Rath's was untidy, tangled, yet tied up in a small bun. The taguel was continuously trying to use his claws to comb out knots and bits of earth, to which Rath sighed before motioning for Yarne to sit in front of him.

He began sorting through the other's hair slowly, picking out frozen blades of grass, twigs and leaves until finally only specs of dirt were left. "Keep still," he muttered as he gathered Yarne's hair together while avoiding the long ears. "You...said your mother braided her own hair, correct? Nomad's have a similar practice. It's to symbolize people joining together as one." Rath's voice was calm as he worked and in a few moments, a long braid was crafted and tied together from blue fibers he had woven and string, reaching down to the center of Yarne's back.

The taguel felt lighter and grinned as he listened to Rath. "I'm surprised you remembered," he mused. "She did, but she'd always braid her ears in with her hair, too. It always looked so beautiful on her, something that only we taguel could do..." We, being he and his mother as the only two taguel left alive. His voice trailed off as his thoughts drifted away. There was a lot he hadn't told Rath yet, fearing his reaction. "I thought you were banished from your tribe when you were only a child. How did you learn your own customs?"

"I was still taut about nomad customs when I was young. Even though I was branded an outcast, I still held pride in my origins and learned what I could to preserve our Sacaean practices." Rath was now just sorting the threads of hair, making sure his craftsmanship was clean and neat so that the braid would hold for a few days. He paused in his speech, choosing his next words carefully. "I don't recall you telling me much else about your own. Do..."taguel" have something similar to this?"

Yarne wouldn't have known, and either would Panne. He let out a forced, nervous laugh as he brought and hand up to stroke his ears, scrambling for an answer. "Y-yeah, of coarse we do! B-but uh...its k-kinda complicated and um c-can't really be done like this. I-it's a huge secret." An obvious lie that Rath could see through without even trying.

"One day you'll have to tell me," he said with a cocky smile and short chuckle. The nomad was used to hearing these kinds of excuses from the taguel and knew there was no point in forcing the truth out. Yarne had already shared plenty of detail about his life, but at times even seemed more private than himself. Given time, Rath was certain they've come to be more honest with each other.

With his work now complete, Rath re positioned himself to side beside Yarne instead of directly behind him, sharing the fire's heat. He smiled over at Yarne before reaching over to place a hand gently at the base of his ears and scratching. He had never been that great with words of appreciation. Soft touches, tiny kisses, a warm meal or gentle embrace; was how the nomad let his feelings come across.

"Hey…so about what I was going to ask you earlier…."

Yarne emitted a soft hmmm to Rath's actions, leaning into the scratches and moving closer. Ever since their companionship Yarne had found himself a lot calmer and happier. His tail swished back and forth behind him as he closed his eyes, body going limp and resting against Rath's side. When the scratching stopped he could feel his lover's arm around his shoulders, holding him close. "Yeah? What is it?"

Rath gulped as he kept his eyes fixed on the sleepy rabbit beside him. His heart beat in his chest, no doubt loud enough for Yarne to hear thanks to his superhuman senses. A deep breath happened as he finally shut his own eyes and began. "I've been…thinking about all this…about how one day you'll have to return to your own world…." Rath's free hand balled up into a fist on his knee where he sat. The sound of the fire cackling and fish sizzling was the only distraction from his nerves. "If it's alright with you then when that day comes I think I'd like to go with you…" he finally said.

The taguel's eyes immediately shot open. Rath…wanted to return to Ylisse with him? He hadn't expected this even a possibility. "W-what?!" Yarne sat up, shaking Rath's arm off of his shoulder. "R-Rath a-are you…s-serious?" The fire cracked loudly for a moment as silent shock came over them both. All at once every fear of his came flooding back. If he stayed with Rath then that would mean the end of taguel, but allowing Rath to return with him would mean…well Yarne couldn't quite say. What would his mother or father say about this? "I…I don't know how to answer that r-right away…."

The nomad's eyes flickered, taking note of Yarne's body. Fur stood up on all ends, ears twitching with excitement. His teeth were chatting, most likely from fear more than the chill, and eyes darting around from being lost in thought. Yarne was panicking, worried to give the wrong answer. Rath looked down at the ground before very slowly placing his hand over the others, and squeezing it gently. "Yarne…" he sighed as he cupped the taguel's hand in of his own, now. "It's clear that there is a lot on your mind, things that you have yet to tell me about…." He paused, trying to choose his words carefully before looking into the taguel's red eyes again.

"You may not ever be able to return home and if so t-then you're welcome to stay with me, but…if you leave then you might not ever be able to come back to Elibe. I want to go with you because I've…I've grown…f-fond of you, I suppose…." The hunter raised Yarne's hand up to his lips to caress the backside of his wrist in a tender kiss and hold him there until he finished speaking. "You don't have to answer right now, but just give it some thought…."

Just like that, silence returned to the hut. Rath had nothing else to say and Yarne didn't know where to begin. Both of their hearts were racing, and the taguel's mind was creating a multitude of scenarios and outcomes until he felt dizzy. "I…" he choked. Yarne didn't let their hands part right away. In fact, he held on as tight as possible even as Rath adjusted and stirred dinner together. "Rath I…" They ate in silence, and as it dragged on the winter winds howled without mercy around them, isolating them from the world. The same calming silence Rath had always created now felt bleak and heavy. A stone was in his throat as he started grinding his teeth and poking his fangs into his lower lip.

"I w…w-want to stay with you," he forced out after so long.

Rath's attention was snatched, but he didn't allow his excitement to show right away. Slowly, he tilted his head just so he could look at Yarne out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmm?"

Yarne gulped. "I w-want us to stay together. It's just…you're right. I-I'm not telling you a lot; I'm not r-ready!" His one free hand was digging into the dirt beneath them, clawing up frozen ground and dust over his own cowardliness. "Let's just…not think about this until I have to leave…please?" he sounded desperate.

There was a pause followed by a slow nod from Rath before he squeezed Yarne's hand once more. "As you wish," he grunted. "You've had nothing to fear from me…and still don't."

* * *

Night rolled through and now Rath and Yarne lay on their sleeping mats side by side. The taguel rolled over to put an arm over the hunter's body which was met by Rath taking hold of his fur covered hand. A kiss met the back of his neck like it had earlier that day. Yarne's entire body was heated against the hunter, who still felt cold as ice. Well that's one thing we share, he said to himself. Neither Rath or Yarne were best with words. Tiny kisses and little acts of affection were all they knew how to speak with at times.

Rath turned himself around and reached an arm around so that he could embrace Yarne's body into his own. They were both still naked under pelt blankets. "Yarne…" he whispered. There was no need for an answer. Their faces hovered close until they connected in a kiss as each held the other tighter as if trying to become one. Yarne's breathing was hot and Rath's actions slow. Steady, their hands began to wander, allowing their affection to provide all the warmth they required.

Winter brought them isolation, but isolation gave them each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere was grin the Sacaean hut that afternoon. Both Rath and Yarne were on opposite ends of the space, facing away from each other. The taguel was gathering up his belongings in a satchel Rath had crafted him on his return home. Whatever forces had brought the taguel into Elibe now called for him to return back to Ylisse the following day as spring rolled in. Neither of them had said much since discovering the outrealm gate.

Rath took a glance over at the taguel who was too engrossed in his things to pay attention to anything else. He glossed over a few pieces of parchment, no doubt the ones they had used for the ink paintings during their earlier time spent together. There was the hair band Rath had woven for Yarne during the winter.

"Do you think you'll ever return?" he asked quietly as he turned away to act as though he was tending to the fire pit.

Yarne's attention shot to Rath the moment he heard his voice, though he didn't turn around to face him. He just kept making sure everything was in order for tomorrow's departure. Finding the right answer was hard for him. Since winter almost all the cards had been laid out on the table. They both knew Yarne couldn't stay with the current state of his world, and more importantly the fate of the taguel kind. He had told Rath he had a duty to fulfil and that couldn't be accomplished if he stayed or if Rath returned with him. The taguel wanted to uphold the name as best he could.

"I'm…not sure," he forced out. His throat felt as though rocks were choking him. "I'm sure there's a way to control the outrealms s-so I-I'll try to, alright?"

The nomad remained silent as he glanced back at his and nodded.

There wasn't much else to do now but let time pass.

As night shrouded over them they had hardly said much else. The once welcome scent of stew and the warmth of the fire now felt heavy, knowing it'd be their last meal together. Yarne kept playing, spinning his fingers around the few beads in his hair that Rath had given him for his birthday and hardly touching his food. He glanced over at Rath's face, slightly fogged from the smoke coming from the fire between them. They were still avoiding eye contact.

"Rath…are you happy here in Elibe?"

The nomad looked at Yarne with a hopeful glow in his eye that quickly faded. He stared back at the stone bowl and spoon in his hand, gathering his thoughts.

"I am quite used to it," he answered. "No doubt after tomorrow I will continue living as I had prior to our meeting; hunting same as usually and continue my work with the Marquise of Ostian. I hear he is expecting a child soon. No doubt they will be looking to strength their private guard."

"Oh…." Yarne didn't really have a response. His whiskers twitched as he kept toying with his hair as though it would bring him any correct answer for them both to be happy. "Why don't you go back to your tribe? Don't you…ever miss them?" Normally the taguel wouldn't have asked such a personal question seeing as Rath never liked talking about his past at all. It was a sensitive subject.

Rath shook his head.

"I don't feel the need. Though the prophecy fulfilled, I am still considered an outcast by the Sacae. Even if I wanted to there is little chance I'd be allowed to return. I've grown used to living in isolation." He was trying to bait Yarne, and he knew it. A hunter never gave up on his prey. He peered across the smoke screen to gauge the rabbit's reaction, studying his moments carefully. Rath immediately took note of how much Yarne was touching the beads he had given him, and how he kept curling his toes. The red coloring of the beast's eyes were all too easy to track, darting about. Yarne was nervous and confused now.

"What if you…" Yarne stopped himself, swallowing the rest of his sentence before choosing his words carefully. "What if…you just came with me? You could start over in Ylisse. I'm sure Lucina and Chrom would be happy to give you work and a place to stay! Everyone is accepting and you could meet my mo-" he stopped himself again.

Rath just blinked at Yarne's continuous slips. He knew what the other man wanted to say, but kept avoiding it. His face remained stern as he continued his thoughts. They were both trying to pick their words carefully as if they were locked in combat, trying to read their opponent's next move. Even after so many months together, Yarne still couldn't bring himself to be upfront and honest with him about his feelings, but then again neither could he to begin with.

"We both know that wouldn't be best," he said. There was another paused as he took a bite of his food. "Yarne…do you want me to return with you?"

The taguel was caught off guard by Rath's forwards question. It felt as though the weight on his shoulders had suddenly tripled, and giving the wrong answer would cause everything to fall apart. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could feel the blood flushing through his body. Yarne gulped before opening his mouth as though he was about to say something but nothing came to him. He was at a loss for words until Rath interrupted him.

"You…have nothing to fear of me," he said like he had many times before. It rang sweetly in the taguel's ears, bringing him back to their first meeting or the time they were snowed in during the winter. It was embedded in him as a term of endearment and comfort…and it worked. After a deep sigh Yarne started up again.

"I do," he finally confessed. The rabbit could feel his hair stand up on the back of his neck as the truth left him. Then, like flooded waters, everything started to surface and overflow from him, unable to hold back anymore. "I don't want you to be alone, Rath. I…I want to stay with you so just come with me, tomorrow, okay!" Yarne's voice was shaking and loud. His arms started to trembled as Rath just watched him from across the fire pit. "I…I know what it'll mean for me and…f-for my race but th-that's okay!" It was a struggle to admit it, but he was being just as selfish as Rath, now. "I want to stay with you. It's my life and I want to decided what happens in it - and my mother…my mother…" he trailed off as her image clouded his mind.

Would she really approve of this? He couldn't say for certain. Yarne hardly knew her even though they were family.

Rath could sense Yarne's timid nature cornering himself in his thoughts again. The nomad had gotten his what he wanted to hear; what he needed to hear from his companion for now. While Yarne continued to wrestle with himself, Rath set down his empty stone bowl and moved across the pit so that he was beside the other man.

"That is something we shall handle when the time comes," he declared as he placed a hand on Yarne's shoulder. His voice remained stern, but calm and sincere. "You're too hard on yourself over situations with unknown outcomes. We can't control what will happen, but we can face it together."

He sat down and took one of Yarne's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Rath brought their hands up to his face to kiss the underside of his lover's wrist sweetly.

"Yarne…I want to go with you. If you'll have me then come tomorrow, I'll follow you into the outrealms and start over with you in your country. We'll ride on my horse together! So please…let me come with you."

Yarne brought his one free hand up to hover in front of his face as if to protect himself as Rath spoke. He was stuttering and face pink, embarrassed.

"I…I guess you're right," he finally spat out in response to Rath's accusation about him. "I worry about a lot but…believe it or not I have gotten better about that since you've been with me. I…I don't want to be afraid anymore, not of other's thoughts about more, or the world's after I die. I just…" Yarne turned his head to look at Rath directly. "I want to be with you. So please…please come with me, tomorrow!" Before he knew what he was doing, the taguel had sealed their promise with a kiss. They had decided their future.

* * *

They didn't need a blanket, especially with how warm Yarne's body felt thanks to all his fur. Rath nerves tingled every time he felt his partner lick along the side of his face or his neck. He moaned out passionately from underneath the taguel and brought Yarne back into a kiss as he continued to run his fingers through the other's hair. Beads clicked like charms every time they disrupted his flow.

"Yarne…" he whispered sweetly when they had parted. Hands began to wander down Yarne's naked body, petting him at every chance he could when he ran over a tuft of fur. "Go ahead…." His breath was hot and heavy, grunting all while he felt Yarne poking at him.

Yarne nodded and gave the nomad one last kiss before prodding at Rath's entrance. Salves had made this far less painful for them in the past and this was no exception. He pressed forward and felt Rath's asshole being stretched open around his head as he made his intrusion. The taguel moaned softly as he watched Rath clench his face from the sting and burning sensation inside him. His actions were rough and wild, but not uncaring. The further Yarne pushed in the slower he went. A low, throaty growl escaped him as he started moving back and forth, delivering only tiny pokes.

"That's it," Rath sighed as he reached down and started to stroke himself in tune to Yarne's movement. It didn't take long for his partner to start picking up speed and force. Pokes shifted into thrusts and pain disintegrated into enjoyment soon enough. Both of their bodies were in a sweat, decorated in passion and lust for each other. He continued pulling Yarne's hair to force him into kisses every few moments.

It must have been mating season for taguel-kind, because after so long Yarne was moving a lot faster than he ever had during their previous acts of love-making. The hut was filled with heat and conjoined gasps and moans from the two men. Teeth and claws dug along Rath's body, leaving scratch and bite along his sides, back, and shoulders.

"Rath…" he growled before slamming into him again. Yarne's eyes burned red with fire as he kept up speed. Hearing each cry from his lover sent shivers and pleasure through his body. He arched his back as his cock began to twitch inside the other and in a flash he had expunged his seed into Rath, howling all while he continued penetration until he collapsed over his partner.

Sweat and cum stained both of them as they collected themselves together in a mess of love and tiredness. Even while huddled together, Yarne was still planting small pecks and kisses along Rath's head, unable to bring himself to stop just yet. "You…make me really happy, Rath," he breathed out while holding onto the hunter as tight as his weakened body was able. Yarne opened eyes for a moment to see that Rath and become motionless and stiff after passing out from such an intense session. He grinned and placed a final kiss on Rath's lips, picking up the taste of salt from sweat.

* * *

The sun was bright, thou not harsh in the slightest. Birds were tweeting, fluttering about their business. Everything had been taken care of. The two had bathed in their usual river, hair braided, and the hut and been cleared of anything they'd both need for their new lives together.

They sat on Rath's gray horse, packs loaded on all sides, standing before the gate which remained open for them.

"Are you sure about this?" Rath asked in confidence and a cocky grin as he looked over his shoulder. "You know there might not be a chance to change our minds after this. Once we go through then I might not ever be able to come back," he reminded Yarne as he tightened his grip on reins, ready to take off.

Yarne nodded his head.

"Exactly, that's why you should be asking yourself all this. I've made my decision, already! When we get there I'm going to be a different taguel than I was a few months ago. I want to be brave and true to myself, no matter what the world will think of my race after I'm gone. I'm not going to be afraid anymore!" His arms held tighter around Rath's waist as he leaned forward to rest against his back. "So let's get going, then!"

With a single nod, Rath turned his attention around back towards the gate and dug his heels into his horse's sides. They began their stride, and with another kick they dashed ahead. Hearts were racing as they made their way past the stone doorway into the beacon of the unknown. The light was blinding yet there was no fear from either them. Stone doors collided as the passageway behind them began to close, thou they couldn't see it; it didn't feel like they were anywhere now, floating in an abyss of white.

Just like that, they were gone.


End file.
